Confesiones
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: Los mejores amigos de Minato y Kushina los traicionan para "secuestrarlos" y habra una linda confesion FELIZ CUMPLE BELLA  ATRASADISIMO


**Bueno este one-shot es para una cumpleanera fundadora del movimiento "irresistiblemente naranja" Bella scuw" pero se me olvido completamente que era tu cumple asi que hasta ahorita que lo recorde lo subi jejeje y me acorde por que estaba limpiando mi compu y encontre el documento ^-^**

Rojo. Rojo sangre. Rojo pasion. Rojo seductor. Rojo cautivador. Rojo, el color que veia todos los dias durante todo el dia, y es que ese era el color de cabello de Kushina, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, ella se sentaba frente a el, ella era lo que hacia que dejara de poner atencion a las clases, ella era lo que hacia que el no pudiera dormir, y es que, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, el, Minato Namikaze, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella de "la habanera sangrienta" como algunos de sus amigos le habian puesto.

Naranja. Ese era el color que deseaba tuviera su futuro y es que, el naranja solo se veia despues de la combinacion del amarillo y el rojo, exacto, el deseaba tener una vida junto a ella.

9. Esa era su edad, edad decian era muy inmadura para pensar en el amor pero el sabia que no importaba por que el ya amaba a Kushina y el ya sabia que queria pasar el resto de sus dias con ella y por ella.

Minato escucho el timbre y hasta entonces fue que regreso a ;a realidad, de nuevo se habia perdido en el rojo cabello de Kushina, y es que, el no podria ver nada mas de ella por que era un cobarde, si, el, Minato Namikaze, el genio, el prodigio, era un completo cobarde, por que por que no se atrevia a hablarle, a pesar de saber cuan grande era su amor ni siquiera podia acercarse y saludarla.

-Minato, la clase termino-Escucho decir a su mejor amigo Fugaku Uchiha

-Si, arigatou Fugaku-Dijo aun somnoliento de sus pensamientos

Minato se paro de su lugar y camino casi por inercia hacia la salida, volteo a ver una ultima vez a Kushina quien hablaba animadamente con Mikoto Uchiha y salio de ahi, fue directo hacia su casa, donde, despues de saludar a su madre se encerro en su habitacion, dejo sus cosas en el buro y se tumbo en la cama boca arriba y con sus brazos y piernas extendidos, tenia que hablarle, tenia que saludarla, pero... como? esa era la pregunta del millon, la llave para su futuro color naranja, de pronto, escucho algo, una piedra chocando levemente con su ventana emitiendo un sonoro y agudo ruidito, se levanto con pesadez de la cama y se asomo por la ventana. Hiashi, su segundo mejor amigo se encontro abajo, eso si que era raro, normalmente hubiera tocado la puerta, saludado correctamente a su madre y preguntado por el...pero claro! no era Hiashi era Hizashi, el gemelo de este, Hizashi le hacia muecas y gestos indicando que bajara, y asi lo hizo, salto por la ventana

-Sigueme-Le dijo este

-Demo...a donde?-

-Tu solo ven, no te arrepentiras, y juro que si lo haces yo te pago el divorcio- El divorcio? de que rayos hablaba el Hyuga? Minato se sorprendio al verse siguiendolo por el bosque hacia los campos de entrenamiento, se detuvieron el campo 7 derrepente Kushina salio de detras de un poste de entrenamiento atada y tras ella Mikoto, Hana y Naiko*, de pronto el Hyuga se acerco a ella quitandole la venda de los labios para que pudiera hablar

-Hana-chan ayudame-Suplico la pelirroja

-Lo lo siento Ku Kushina-chan demo es lo mejor-Dijo volteandose pues si veia los ojos suplicantes de su amiga no podria negarse de nuevo

-pero que?-Dijo Minato sacando un kunai

-Tranquilo Namikaze-Hablo la Uchiha -No le haremos nada

-Esto es, algo asi como un juego-Hablo Naiko atandolo agilmente con ayuda de Hana -Quien se declare primero gana- Entonces fue que Minato comprendio todo

-Que gana?-Pregunto interesado

-Veo que estas entendiendo, con razon te llaman genio- Hablo Hizashi -Mira, quien se declare primero gana la libertad del otro, pero no es hasta que el otro le da su respuesta que gana su propia libertad- Explico

-Kushina, te amo-Grito dejando atonitos a todos los presentes

-Ash, crei que esto se tornaria mas interesante-Dijo Mikoto, haciendo un puchero

-En realidad-Dijo Minato- Yo ya tenia aceptados estos sentimientos, solo espera la oportunidad perfecta para expresarlos y ustedes me lo han facilitado-

Kushina estaba en shock a pesar de que Hana ya la habia desatado no se movia, estaba paralizada, cuantas veces habia sonado con que su Minato le dijera eso? y ahora que se lo habia dicho a pesar de haberlo imaginado tantas veces y de tantas formas distintas no tenia idea de que hacer.

Ponerse a llorar?

besarlo?

abrazarlo?

decirle que lo amaba?

que hacia?

-Yo...- intento decir sin embargo SU voz la interrumpio

-Si, se que tu no sientes lo mismo, y es por eso que desde este momento, es mas, desde hace mucho, me habia resignado a que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, demo, onegai, dame una respuesta, aun me destroze, me rompa el corazon, quiero oirlo de tus labios-Y tras decir esto cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando las palabras que le destrozarian el corazon sin embargo no fue eso lo que obtuvo, sino una pequena presion en los labios, abria los ojos lentamente esperando que pronto Kushina, la Kushina que estaba frente a el se disipara en una nube de humo, sin embargo eso no paso solamente la chica frente a el se separo lentamente de el para susurrarle

-Yo tambien te amo Mina-chan ttebane- En ese momento Minato abrio los ojos como platos O.O y no fue por la confesion de Kushina sino por que vio salir a Fugaku y Hiashi de detras de los postes de entrenamiento, ellos, ellos tenian que ver con eso.

-Vaya Minato jamas creimos que tu confesion seria tan facil-Dijo Fugaku tratando de contener una sonrisa

-Mueranse-Les ladro Minato a sus "amigos" para despues volver a besar a la peliroja

-Si-Le dijo Kushina en un pequeno separo Minato se quedo k.o -Hibas a preguntarme si queria ser tu novia, no? pues la respuesta es si-

_**13 ANOS DESPUES**_

_**-**_Si-Susurro Kushina separandose levemente de MInato, este quedo K.o le pregunto (con la mirada) a que se referia -Me hibas a preguntar si me queria casar contigo, no? pues la repuesta es si-Minato solo sonrio para despues de su bolsillo sacar una cajita de terciopelo negra arrodillandose para ponerle un costoso anillo de diamantes en su dedo...

Y asi, una nueva historia comenzo...

*Hana es la madre de Hinata y Naiko es la de Neji*

_**Bueno Bella solo es un peque dabble pero soy nueva en esto de los one-shot MinaKushi y lo unico MinaKushi que he leido es de tu movimiento ademas de que nisiquiera he llegado a la parte donde cuentan la historia MinaKushi gomenasai pero creo que no me ha quedado tan mal (exacto, si no me quiero yo, quien lo hara?)**_


End file.
